London's strip club
by FanfictionwriterMike
Summary: Hii guys. This is my new story! Contains sex off course. Leave a comment!


**London's strip club**

** Hii guys, this is my new story. Hope you like it. I'm also working on my other stories. Leave a comment!**

It was 2 p.m. Zack had just finished school and he was changing his clothes. He pulled off his t-shirt and pants to reveal his sixpack. Then suddenly Marcus walked in. "Hey, Zack. What are you going to do?" Marcus asked. "I'm going to the pool to look for some girls for tonight. I really wanna have sex, you know." Zack answered and took off his boxershorts. He just stood there naked in front of Marcus. They didn't care. They both sleep naked at night so they know their bodies. "Well this little man really needs a pussy" Zack said while holding his dick. He picked up his swimming trunks and put it on. "I think I won't be here tonight, so you can bring someone here and have fun together!" Zack said while walking to the cabin door. "Have fun tonight!" Marcus said. "Thanks!" Zack yelled back.

Zack walked to the hot tub and saw already a few hot girls. He went in the hottub and enjoyed all the hot water that was floating around his body.

After a few more minutes his mind went to a few days before. Zack really needed some money. Off course he still had his job at the juice bar but he did not earn enough money. Zack had told this to his London, who was a very good friend of him. London knew a way that he could earn a lot of money. Sex. She told him there was a club on this boat where male strippers had sex with horny females for money. It was settled on the 3,5th floor. Zack had not understand what she ment. So London took Zack into the elevator and she had pushed on a few buttons. Then suddenly a new button had appeared. She pushed it in and the elevator started to move.

Zack and London had walked out of the elevator. They were in a hallway with a few doors. London walked to one of the doors and walked in to the cabin. There were 2 chairs and a table in there. "Well Zack, are you in?" London had asked. Zack had thought about it. 'I could do it. Okay, what if I do it? Then i have sex almost every day and I get paid for it. That would be great. Lets just do it' Zack thought. "I do it!" He had said. "Great, now strip down for me please." Londen had said. "What? For you? You are my friend." Zack had said. "That doesn't matter. It could even be possible that you have to fuck with your friends or even family." She had told him. So Zack had stripped down fully naked in front of London. His cock wasn't hard yet. "Okay. Sixpack, check. No pubic hair, check. Nice ass, check. Zack, how big is your cock when you're hard?" London had asked. "11 inches" Zack had answered. "Aahh, you're a big boy. And are you into any kind of threesome?" London had asked him. "YEAAHH! Off course!" Zack had said. "With four and five also?" London had asked. "Yeaaah great!"Zack had said.

"Okay Zack, you only need to fill out this questionnaire and then you can start with in 2 days." London had said. "Great!" Zack said as he had filled out the questionnaire.

2 days were over. At 3 o'clock Zack must go to the 3,5th floor. 'What time is it?' Zack thought. 'Fuck! It is already half past 2! I need to go!' He thought and walked out of the hot tub. He stepped into the elevator and pushed in the correct buttons. Then button 3,5 appeared. He pushed it in and the elevator started to move.

The doors opened and he walked to the changing room. The custumer had already chosen what he had to wear. A towel. Only a towel. Zack wrapped the towel around his body. You could see a big buldge. He was so excited. He walked towards the correct room and opened it.

The room looked just like his own cabin. There were clothes everywhere. He even saw his underwear from yesterday hanging over a chair. There also were his shower and his toilet. The only thing different was that instead of 2 small beds, there was 1 kingsize bed.

London came in. "Ok Zack, I see that you're ready. This is your room for as long as you work here. The client can choose were she wanna has sex, and with who. She has chosen to do it in your own room. So we made your room. She will come with in 2 minutes. She also wears a mask. There is 1 rule about the mask: You can only take off the mask when you are fucking her. She booked you for 80 minutes so make sure you have a good fuck." Then London walked out of the cabin.

Zack sat down on his kingsize bed and waited. His cock was already soft and his buldge was disappeared.

Then she walked in. She wore a towel just like him. She looked so sexy. Those legs and her ass were amazing! She walked towards him and she started to rub his hardening dick through his towel. It felt amazing! Then she dropped her towel to reveal her C boobs and her perfect pussy. Zack's dick became harder immediately. He dropped his own towel too and revealed his 9 inch cock. The girl started to moan at the sight of Zack's cock. Zack then pushed the girl on the bed and spred her legs wide.

Zack layed down between the girl's legs and started to lick her pussy. "Uhhh" the girl moaned. Zack made the girl feel like she was in heaven. But Zack really wanted to know who she was. Zack ate her pussy out untill she cummed. She cummed in his face. He loved it.

Then Zack thought it was time to get to the real thing. Fucking her, and to know who she was. So Zack positioned her into the doggy style position and pushed his dick into her pussy. "Uhh Zack, you are so big!" The girl said.

That voice, he knew that voice. That voice that sounded like, like Bailey !


End file.
